


I'm Right Heere

by Ghostin8220



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jeremy wont let him go, M/M, michael saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostin8220/pseuds/Ghostin8220
Summary: He couldn't make out where exactly they were, but Jeremy knew it was the dead of night. Michael's phone was shattered and buzzing hopefully on the concrete, his Nanay was calling repeatedly. Jeremy's stomach lurched again as he stared at Michael's lock screen. It was a picture of the two of them, it was right after the Weird Al concert and Michael had the largest smile on his face-In which Jeremy has a too real of a dream.





	I'm Right Heere

_Jeremy felt his stomach lurch as he watched the scene before him. He can't move, he can't move. He needs to move!  The sound of labored breathing and fist echo through the small alleyway. Michael was helplessly pinned to the alley wall as two large, grown men took turns throwing punches at the tanned-boy. His glasses were demolished and thrown mindlessly near Jeremy's feet; his face was bruised to hell and the panicked boy was certain his nose was broken._

_He couldn't make out where exactly they were, but Jeremy knew it was the dead of night. Michael's phone was shattered and buzzing hopefully on the concrete, his Nanay was calling repeatedly. Jeremy's stomach lurched again as he stared at Michael's lock screen. It was a picture of the two of them, it was right after the Weird Al concert and Michael had the largest smile on his face-_

**12:18 AM**

_Jeremy watched his name appear on the smashed phone screen, **Player Two <3**, and suddenly he couldn't hold it in anymore; he emptied his stomach out on the concrete and the sound of fists grew faster. _  **  
**

_" **Please..."**  Jeremy felt body break and he dry-heaved again, **" I don't have anymore. I just wanna go home, please,  let me go home. I promise I won't tell anyone. Please."**_

_Michael was barely conscious - only being held up by the men - his body sagged against the cool, brick wall. Jeremy felt the tears sliding down his cheeks, pooling on the rough ground as he watched the love of his life beg - fucking beg - to go home. Home. Jeremy was Michael's home. Home._

_Jeremy rushed forward, screaming and crying - he desperately tried to pull the men away from his boyfriend but to no avail - He was not really there, just a null, void imagine._

**_"Don't fucking touch him!"_  ** _He screamed over and over and fucking over again, **"I'll fucking kill you! I will fucking kill you!"**_

_Nothing happened. The alleyway was still dark and cold; the men still beating ruthlessly into Michael. The distant sounds of sirens echoed in the distance. Someone must have seen them drag him back behind the alley._

_" **Fuck,** " The large of the two took a step back from Michael and his body sagged to the ground, " **We have to do something,  He'll snitch."**_

_Michael was breathing heavily, the rise and fall of his chest were small, though. He was dying._

**_"He's not gonna make it anyways, just leave him."_  ** _The two men didn't spare Michael another glance as they hurried out of the alley._

_Jeremy choked out a sob as he fell down on his knees next to Michael and tried to grasp at his hands. He felt the cold, taunting feeling of something as his hands vanished through Michael's body. He wanted to scream._

_Michael's eyes shot open, mumbling incoherently as he searched around the alley. His eyes locked on to the phone, where Jeremy's name flashed tauntingly on the screen._

_" **Jeremy Jerem`"**  Michael leaned forward and pathetically fell on to his chest, he let out a pained wheeze before he started dragging his body toward his phone,  **"Jeremy."**_

  _The air was yanked out of Jeremy's body as Michael started chanting his name, a prayer falling from his lips, his mantra, a beautiful hymn. Blood dripped from his nose and onto the phone as he shakily tried to answer one of Jeremy's calls but it won't work. Michael threw the phone down in anger and sobbed. He felt himself slipping._

_**"I love you, Jeremy"**  Brown eyes zeroed in on his pale skin as if he could almost see him, " **I love you."**_

_**~** _

Jeremy awoke with a start; cold sweat adhered to his body as his breathing kicked up. His eyes wildly searched the room. Michael. He needed to see Michael, needed to _feel_ him. 

The soft sound of chattering rain grounded him almost long enough to steady his breathing. Jeremy began frantically searching for his phone. He tore around his blankets before finding the cool plastic casing. He typed in his password and was quickly greeted by a beautiful picture of Michael. 

Michael was sat in the driver's seat of the Cruiser; the sunlight hit him just perfectly, making his radiating brown eyes glow and his soft black hair gleam. The picture changed and unexpectedly Michael's face morphed into the one from the alley; blood dripping from his nose as the tears poured from his face. The picture had a captured a broken plea on his lips. 

Jeremy was crying again and he frantically called Michael

_**ring** _

_**ring** _

_**rin-** _

_**click!** _

 " _Jeremy?"_ he couldn't hold anymore, a hot flash of relief flooded over him.  _"Jeremy, what's wrong? Are you okay?'_

The relief is calming but he's still choking out sobs - he needs to see Michael. 

"Ca-can you co-c-come over?" He breathes into the receiver. He hears his boyfriend move around, probably trying to find his glasses.  

_"I'm on my way."_

"Don't hang up, pl-please." Michael's lifeless body flashed across his mind. 

" _I would never...... I love you."_  

"I lo-love you too." Jeremy is choking on his sobs again. 

The line goes silent but true to his word; Michael does not hang up. He keeps sobbing as he listens to Michael move around, he hears him shuffling on clothing and muttering curses. 

He doesn't know exactly how long it was but he heard Michael's gentle voice telling him he was here before hanging up. Jeremy could hear the sound of Michael's footsteps as his boyfriend tried to quietly climb the stairs. He heard a tiny thud and the sound of curses, making him smile fondly. His bedroom opened softly and Michael's head popped in. Jeremy let out a shuttering sigh and tearfully smiled. 

"Michael..." 

The tan-boy smiled and carefully shut the bedroom door. He took swift steps toward the bed before falling onto it and smiling brightly, "Hey."

Jeremy felt the tears fall from his eyes again and he launched himself at Michael, feeling around the boy's body. 

"You're alive," he sobbed, "you're here." 

Michael smiled softly, "I'm here."

 

 


End file.
